Oscuridad Entre Estrellas
by EllenJett04
Summary: DRABBLE PARA EL HALLOWEEN CONTEST! / Bella asiste al baile anual de Halloween ofrecida por la gran familia Vulturi. ¿Que descubrirá bajo el cielo estrellado? / Mal summary. AU. B&E.


**- **_AL FINAL EL BLOG DEL HALLOWEEN CONTEST PARA QUE PASEN A VOTAR :D_

_*** **__-__** . * * - * * . * * - * * . * * - * * . * * - * * . * * - * * . * * - * * . * * - ***_

**Oscuridad Entre Estrellas**

- ¡Isabella Marie Swan! deja ya ese vestido, lo vas a estropear- susurro furiosa mi endemoniada amiga Alice.

- Tú fuiste la que me puso esto, parezco prostituta antes que vampira- asegure devolviéndole su tono amenazador.

- Calla, que la del sentido de la moda aquí, soy yo- dijo la duende dando por finalizado el tema.

Pues si, me encontraba en medio del gran salón del _Palazzo de priori_, donde la familia Volturi había organizado el baile anual de Halloween. Alice me había, prácticamente, arrastrado a asistir. Ambas estudiábamos aquí en Volterra y para mí querida amiga era casi una obligación asistir, cuando apenas teníamos casi 8 meses estudiando en Italia.

Alice estaba hermosa vestida de bruja, con su sombrero puntiagudo y todo. En cambio yo, venia de vampira o vampiresa como decía Alice. Mi pelo estaba completamente ondulado, mis labios de carmín y mis ojos llenos de sombra negra con pequeños matices grises. Lo peor era el vestido, me sentía como esas mujeres exhibicionistas sin pudor alguno. Llevaba un largo vestido negro de seda, con una abertura que dejaba expuesta toda la piel de mi pierna derecha. Y para acabar de rematar el atuendo, iba enfundada en un par de tacones rojos altísimos, me limitaba a caminar solo lo indispensable, mi equilibrio no seria de ayuda frente a toda la crema innata de Italia.

- Oh ¡mira aquel rubio!- exclamo Alice aturdiéndome y señalando discretamente hacia la magnánima puerta de roble.

Definitivamente nunca había visto aquel tipo de belleza en algún hombre y no fue exactamente el rubio aclamado por Alice. Ahí estaba, en todo su esplendor, el hombre mas atractivo que había visto, su cabello cobrizo y rebelde se distinguía entre la muchedumbre de gente. Su andar despreocupado, pero grácil, le daba el toque de misterio que muchos quisieran poseer.

Me sentía un poco sofocada, necesitaba seriamente un trago de lo que fuera. Camine un poco absorta a la mesa de las bebidas y rápidamente me serví un poco de ponche. Lo tome de un sorbo y cuando iba por la segunda ronda, un contacto gélido en mi espalda me aturdió por completo.

- Jamás había visto una vampiresa tan exquisita- susurro una voz aterciopelada y completamente seductora en mi oído. Cuando me di el valor de voltear me quede en shock. El chico de cabello rebelde y cobrizo se encontraba frente a mí y sus ojos topacio me observaban de pies a cabeza sin vergüenza alguna que, por alguna extraña razón, me fascino. _Te debo un par de Jimmy Choo, Alice _pensé.

- Ho...Hola- tartamudeé.

- Edward Cullen- se presento ofreciéndome su mano, la cual tome. Una enorme corriente de frialdad lleno cada poro de mi piel. Antes que asustarme, me agrado.

- Bella Swan- pronuncie con las mejillas sonrojadas. Por alguna razón note su mandíbula tensa y su vista fija en mis mejillas... me enrojecí mas obviamente.

- ¿Te importaría acompañarme a la terraza?- pregunto con tono neutro.

- Claro- respondí tranquila, Alice seguramente estaría tras el chico rubio.

Juntos cruzamos un pequeño vestíbulo y pasamos una de las decenas de puertas del gran palacio. El suave fresco de otoño me recibió. A pocos pasos, después de haber pasado una gran parte del jardín, _Edward_ se detuvo.

- ¿Sabes porque hacen este baile cada año Bella?- pregunto con una clara amargura en su voz.

- Pues... no lo se. Por gusto quizás- respondí vagamente. El me dio algo que pensar, cualquier otra festividad era normal pero... ¿Halloween?

- No, lo hacen por un propósito esencial: los humanos.

- ¿Humanos?- pregunte con escepticismo- ¿De que hablas?

- Sangre Bella, la sangre _nos _llama- aclaro, susurrando la última parte haciendo que mi piel se erizara. Me causaba un poco de miedo aquel tono de voz que estaba usando, como si estuviera contando un cuento de terror.

Edward se fue acercando a mí poco a poco mientras yo daba pasos hacia atrás. El andar que consideraba seductor y elegante ahora lo clasificaba como atemorizante y feroz. Parecía un león contra su presa, lamentablemente... la presa era yo.

- Tu sangre me llama Bella -declaro en tono bajo- Eres lo mas dulce que jamás eh olido.

De pronto, en un pestañeo, la distancia que nos separaba se convirtió en milímetros. Su nariz empezó un recorrido a lo largo de mi mejilla, deslizándose por mi mandíbula hasta llegar a mi cuello. Cualquier pensamiento de alerta se transformo en deseo. Todo me decía que _el _no era _humano_, pero dejo de importarme cuando su tacto helado acaricio la piel expuesta de mi espalda. Mi interior se volvió un caos cuando sus labios, exquisitamente fríos, me besaron con mucha lentitud y cuidado. Cuando nos separamos susurro:

- Te prometo que el dolor pasará-

Mis ojos, que mantenía cerrados, se abrieron de golpe al sentir como mi cuello era rasgado y el dolor se convertía en una quemazón inmensa. Sentía que ardía por dentro, cada músculo de mi cuerpo se puso rígido, ni siquiera podía articular algún ruido o gesto de dolor.

- Te amare por siempre mi bella cantante...- fue lo ultimo que pude escuchar antes de entrar a la plena obscuridad.

- . . - . ./ - . . - . . - . / . - . . - . . - . / . - . . - . . - . ./ - . . - . . /- . . -/ .

_**Drabble para el Halloween Contest de Mery(:**_

_**pasen por su blog, ya esta subiendo los drabbles de todas :D**_

www. enmicielopersonal .blogspot. com (Sin los espacios obviamente)

**Gracias a Brenda que me ayudo con la onda de donde se iba a desarrollar todo & eso :D SALUDOOOOOOS(k)!  
**

**Escriban su REVIEW! mala onda que nada mas lean y lean & qe yo no me de cuenta de si les gusta o qienes los lee & asi :/ GRACIAS :D**


End file.
